Rubber Bullet
by Seraphim Doan
Summary: [Ranma 1/2 cross. Trigun cross. Wild Wet West] Completed chapter 1. Yeah another crazy Seraphim story. So bewarn grammar prob.
1. Default Chapter

Rubber Bullet An introduction to Rubber Bullet world. By Mike Serpent  
  
The World The eleventh extinction had just finished. Men have survived all eleventh extinctions and cause some of them. Men weren't around to witness the first early extinctions but the eleventh they most certainly did. They cause it. A nuclear war caused the extinction and many species die at a terrifying rate that mother earth ever encounters. A chain of actions began.  
  
The weak animal died off. The predator that depended on the 'weak animal' died off because there were none and then it continues. There are still some other resourceful and adaptable species left but only a handful. Now all of earth lands are cover with sand and desert.  
  
Barren and laid in waste the earth survived with change in climate and nature. Mankind were always lucky.  
  
Time has passed. Continents name became unknown, knowledge of the old in the era of technologies were gone. It was replace with the most influential era that only lasted for a decade or so.the era of where frontiers were abundance where men and women rides horses and laws were easy to break.the Frontier Era.  
  
The eleventh extinction gave a new life, a second chance, a revival of the Frontier Era.  
  
READING FURTHER ON MIGHT SPOIL YOU OR BORED YOU TO DEATH.  
  
Frontier Era The Frontier Era held little laws. Sheriffs were driven away by bandits. Bandits were many, stealing bank and train hopping. Gold were much more valued than any other materials. There were many cowboys and many duels held. There were outlaws and many things. People were always suspicions and unknown people would most likely be an outlaw. Guns are law.  
  
Business There are a lot of industry monopolies. Horizontal integration (1) were theirs technique of monopoly. Huge companies allying with each to monopolize a given market is called a Trust. There were many of them.  
  
Technology Technologies are being rediscovered and salvage. I.E. Kerosene is used to fuel lantern.  
  
Evolution Many animals evolved from the nuclear impact. Horse front legs are no longer there but replace by two arms. The back legs are the same. Wolves evolve into animal that can be tame to be ride on like horses. "Horizontal integration," which simply meant allying with competitors to monopolize a given market. This was a very successful technique for huge companies. 


	2. Up in Smoke

Rubber Bullet: Up in Smoke By Mike Serpent  
  
-------------------  
  
Notes: This is the first chapter of Rubber Bullet. Hopefully I can pull this off and create a world that Masamune Shirow had barely touched.  
  
Seraphim here, I change my name every now and then. I tend to put my foot in my mouth and make enemies. So my new name is Mike Serpent! Isn't that a kewl name? Mike is for fat mike and serpent is for serpent is keeeewl. MUHAHHAHAHA.  
  
---------------  
  
Up in Smoke  
  
The warmth of the sun was shining through the clouds. The sun rays light everything up except for a certain rowdy saloon. Breeze was created once in a while due to the sun heating up the earth. Now and then the wind would give a little comfort in Town Sincer which was located in the middle of the desert.  
  
The Outlaw Saloon, own by Richard Wright was always in trouble because of people being drunk and it became a habit for some. The place also attracted many outlaws, runaways, notorious bandits, you name it and the saloon had it before.  
  
Sori was happy, life was good and everything feels so right. The breeze blowing through her hair as Sori rides her horse. A bag of gold coins stolen from a bank that was mile behind her was strap on the side of her horse.  
  
Galloping across the desert, her vision started to home in on a dot. With years of being on the road she knows that it could be a sign of a town. As her horse close the distance, the dot became clear that it is a town, Town Sincer to be precise.  
  
Sori arrive five minutes later. She stops just in front of the Outlaw Saloon and tie her horse on the trough. She unties the bag of stolen money from her horse and ties it around her side. Experiences taught her that no one can be trusted when it comes to money.  
  
Walking slowly and confidently she open the western frontier style double door. Within the saloon were many peoples. Everyone eyes in the saloon were upon her. It's a habit, because people in the saloon have enemies. The people in saloon also like to size people up.  
  
When a person in a saloon believe the outsider was not "tough" enough to be in one an initiation would occur. A burly man in his early thirties walks up to her with a mischievous smile,  
  
"I don't think you belong here," he pokes her rib indicating her gun before continuing, "little girl like you shouldn't be carrying those kinds of weapon."  
  
Before the tall, burly, breaded man can react and young woman kick him in his stomach knocking the air out of him. The man fell like a sack of potatoes and lay on the wooden floor for a long time.  
  
Everybody in saloon was satisfied of what has just occurred and accepted the new comer. They continue on with their business.  
  
There were many gamblers that sat around a table and they bet. The infamous card game was poker. In the mind of every card players was to earn quick cash by any method of winning- even cheating.  
  
Ranma wasn't having a good day. Most of his problem was due to the fact that he doesn't have a poker face. He lost all his money on four rounds of card game. The money wasn't a lot but his sometime-childish-pride hate to loose. So now he's sitting on a stool right next to the bartender.  
  
Sori sat right next to Ranma. He had a great resemblance to the infamous 'Ranma' with the red trench like coat and the yellow sun glasses. His great shape and six feet tall was the same as the Ranma she once knew. But he didn't contain the confidence that she knew the true Ranma has.  
  
The person before her was gloomy and currently circling his shot cup with his index finger. On this person face was a pout which he was unknowingly doing. Sori thought it was very cute.  
  
"What's the matter?" Sori asked curiously, wondering what the person was so sad about.  
  
Looking up Ranma had an eyeful of the person ample breast. He didn't mean to, he just wanted to see the person face. His vision stopped at her breast and froze for a bit. For Sori part she ignored Ranma accidental glaze and waited for him to speak.  
  
"Err." Looking up sheepishly Ranma said, "I'm sorry. I just lost some of my money from some rounds of poker."  
  
"My name is Sori."  
  
"The name Ran," said Ranma as thumb his chest with his infamous smile.  
  
"Oh, how long have you been around here?" Ask Sori.  
  
"Just sometime now about a month," said Ranma as he subconsciously grab his pigtail and fiddle with it.  
  
The man in front of Sori couldn't have been the Ranma she knew. The Ranma she knew was at least in his fifties.  
  
"What'cha doing here in a small town likes this?"  
  
"I'm an outlaw."  
  
"Really? Maybe we'll see each other some time. I gotta go."  
  
Sori watches as the man that seem remarkable like the man that she held as the standard and the pinnacle of all male left.  
  
Finishing her cup she shouted, "Bartender!" and she flip a gold coin in a parabolic arch which the bartender caught with a surprise expression on his face.  
  
"Keep it."  
  
"T-thank you miss," said Richard as he held the coin up to his line of vision. He stared at the gold coin as if it was a dream. Not a lot of people were rich. Sure bandits come here a lot but they usually steel at most silver coins. Gold coins were kept in a bank and they are under constant security. The woman must be some kind of great outlaw to get a hold of these. For that matter she nonchalantly gave him one for just one drink! -------  
  
Leaving the saloon Sori eyes and head swim across the scenery outside the saloon and then she stopped abruptly. Across from her eyes distant was a little girl holding hand with both her parents.  
  
When she was little Sori saw a family- a child asking, pointing for something and the child father and mother smile laugh and said "Alright, you can have it." With that incident she was determine not to be poor.  
  
This...was what convinced her to be what she is today.  
  
----------  
  
Fifteen years ago, Sori was an orphan she was never one of those lucky children. Not the ones that were lucky enough to be born in a rich family. Most wealth is inherited anyway.  
  
But what she considered lucky was to born in a loving family... a family that has a father and a mother.  
  
For as long as Sori could remember she never had a father or a mother. If she did have any she did not remember them. She dreamt many time lying on her back staring at the sunny sky and one face would always obscure part of her vision of the sunny cerulean sky.  
  
She presumed that it was her father. She could see his mouth moving but no words would come out. He always had a soft voice she doesn't know how she knew this but she just knows. His face was always in shadows. She can't see any feature of it except for those two incredibly deep dark blue orbs. She would feel a nostalgic feeling that she could swim in those blue eyes forever. His smile was warm, warmer than the sun it self.  
  
Sori was an orphan at a small religious church owned by a nun named Mother Sara.  
  
It was weird. A church in a town that was hardly religious. The church seems to always have money to support the four orphans.  
  
'Where did it come from?' Sori often as herself this question.  
  
There were hardly any donation in the charity box to help held this orphanage alive. If it was a lucky week they would have enough that is equivalent to a silver coin.  
  
Where did it come from?  
  
Mother Sara can't make money in air. Was there a god? No, she never did believe in god. But she was afraid of him though.  
  
The answer to her question was revealed one night when she went to the restroom. She heard voices in a room and she crept over and peeked though a key hole.  
  
There was a red coated man with yellow sun glass sitting on a table. Across from it was Mother Sara. On top of the table was bags of gold coins ton of them.  
  
"Thank you Ranma."  
  
"It was nothing," said the man as he gave gentle smile. His smile made Sori warm.  
  
Everything makes sense now. The bed time stories Sara like to tell. In her stories she always includes a hero named Ranma in red coat that save people lives. Mother Sara likes to compare him to Robin Hood but better looking.  
  
Sori would fantasize about him being her father. It would be nice to have Ranma for a father. The adventures they could share. His smiles.  
  
Ranma was something of a standard for all men to be. He, his face, was always smiling something that radiate an aura of serenity and confidence that says: "Everything would turn out for the best."  
  
He sometimes would take care of them. Cook food for them when Sara was sick. It was bliss.  
  
Ranma steals from the rich and gives it to the poor.  
  
Eventually, Ranma got three girls adopted except for Sori. He had to convince them though. Ranma found loving families that wanted the girls and he gave them away. It was sad. Sori knew that Ranma didn't want to let them go but he didn't want the local authority to find out Ranma connection to the Orphanage or Sara connection with Ranma either.  
  
She didn't wanted to be adopted it was her pride that told her she belongs here. She had to stay with Mother Sara.  
  
Ranma eventually left. He needed to help other people.  
  
The world needed more of those kind of people. Someday she would like to be like Ranma... a hero.  
  
---------  
  
[End of Chapter 1]  
  
Disclaimer: Trigun is not mine it is own by the creator(s) of it. Ranma ½ is not my creation. Takahashi own the rights to Ranma ½. Shirow drawings are his and the people that have rights to it. None of this is made for profit.  
  
Sori picture is at my fanfiction.net personal page. There's a link to her picture.  
  
Author notes: I beat the living shit out of my finals. Beat the shit out of the math section of the SAT test. Waiting for two upcoming ap tests [Calculus and history]. Wish me luck!  
  
Teaser: Will the girls get a reunion? How come Ranma look young? Have you seen Trigun? Will Knives be making an appearance? What happen to Sara? Will I stop writing fragment sentences? Will I get my grammar correctly? Am I doing better in write?  
  
I gave up in giving the fanfiction line break. [Yeah I'll leave you guys to dream/imagine/think about it while I get ready for some AP tests] 


End file.
